Dental matrix resins comprising UDMA, known as a high viscosity base monomer, and MAA, a low viscosity acidic monomer are known. Mechanical strength values of polymers prepared using UDMA/MAA resins were reported to be higher than those obtained with UDMA resin or with a conventional Bis-GMA/TEGDMA/UDMA resin. Tanaka et al., Polymer properties of resins composed of UDMA and methacrylates with the carboxyl group. Dental Materials Journal 2001; 20:206-215.
Unfortunately, while polymers prepared from UDMA/MAA have high strength, they are also relatively hydrophilic and the properties of the materials decline when they are used in dental applications. A denture tooth material that has greater strength and toughness than dental composite restoratives while also offering exceptional clinical performance and durability in the presence of water is desirable.